War legend and School for Future Legends
by james.j.flower
Summary: Freezing Story where Kazuya is a war legend and it haunts him everyday
1. Past of Hell and First week

Kazuya use to be a happy kid but that ended when the 8th Nova ended and he found out his sister died protecting world. But the worst part was he couldn't even go to her funeral he was to start training immediately and he tried to run but the female Pandora to the man's right got behind him and knocked him out. He woke up and saw he was strapped in to a helicopter seat with a holo screen in front of him it was his sister's funeral.

"Don't judge our commander too harshly for what he did. He was under orders and he pulled a lot of strings to let you see your sister's funeral and he tried to get them to let you go to her funeral" said an older teen in military standard cloths. 'Hell I can believe this kid is Kazuha's little brother and he can even see her funeral' she thought "But why is this happening all I did was try and stop my sister using my freezing ability I didn't do anything strange" Kazuya tried to defend himself "Well you shouldn't be able to do that yet you don't have stigma on youuu…"

She lifted the back of his to see his back was covered with 15 or more stigma. "What the hell you shouldn't have that many or any at all" she said stunned by what she saw "those are my stigma I've always had them" Kazuya said innocently "Then do you have a Volt Weapon?" "Yes I have Volt weapons" Kazuya answered 'wait did he say weapons?' "How many do you have?" she asked expecting him to summon two. "I don't know I never really counted I think four." He said calmly summoning his short swords, next his katana then he summoned his pistol though he could barely hold it then a floating lazer looking gun with a holo like display in front of his face.

They descended and the door opened up and the man heard the last part as he walked on. "That is why we were ordered to bring him here to train him but the higher up probably want him for his power on missions" said a man in a full proper uniform he unstrapped Kazuya "Follow me you deserve at least this before they destroy your Childhood" he walked Kazuya out to his sisters grave and the female officer stood there tears in her eye's "How did you pull this off Sir" she asked "I said it was a retiring request" he said solemnly she shoot her head up to look at him "Yes now you're the primary training officer for this boy now introduce yourself and make sure you two visit I may not look it but I'm close friends with his grandfather"

Kazuya was kneeling at his sisters grave crying then the female officer walked over "Hey I'm Kim Yumi I was in the same unit as your sister and now I'm here to train you and take care of you" Kazuya nodded and told her his sister talked about her how she trusted her, how she trusted you to protect her and himself and with that Kim broke down. After that they got on the helicopter and headed to the Military base that would train and use Kazuya.

Nine years later

Chiffon Fairchild was waiting at the helipad for her nephew and the helicopter set down and opened up for her to see her nephew with a dead look in his eye's (It didn't he had developed the nova's his grandmother had) "Hello there my dear nephew" she greeted him with a smile he walked down and looked at her "hello Chiffon or should I call you aunt Chiffon" he looked at her with his nova eyes and she opened hers to show hers "just call me Chiffon you should get some lenses for your eyes" then he closed them and they turned to normal human eyes.

"Anything else" Kazuya asked and just as Chiffon was about to answer a hole was blown out of the arena and two Pandora's jumped out and Kazuya used illusion turn and got between them "I believe the arena is for fighting not the side walk" he said hoping that would stop them then chains tried to pass him and like that the chains were destroyed and the other girls blade "Now get in the arena or a hospital bed you pick" the blond girl turn and walked to the arena and the girl with the chains attached to her back took this as an opportunity to attack and the moment she tried her chains were destroyed and she was knocked out and pined.

The medics came and questioned Kazuya and Chiffon Kim walked up "What happened I know Chiffon and Satellizer didn't do it. It's too precise Kazuya did you do it" he straightened up "Yes ma'm the one that's knocked out tried to attack the blond while her back was turned after I told them to take it back in the arena" Kim sighed she excused them and apologized about her not being able to stay closer to him

Kazuya bowed and walked to Sister Margaret's office and Ms. Elize asked about the boy and his past and Kim said she didn't want to make a bad day worse. Chiffon was curious but she had to catch up to Kazuya. She got to Sister Margaret's office and Kazuya just walked out "Hey how was the talk?" she asked "It was ok where's the guys dorm?" He asked "I'll show you" they walked to the dorm and Chiffon explained how girls weren't allowed in.

Kazuya walked in to his room and saw his roommate putting his cloths in drawers "Umm what are you doing?" the blond kid stood up and walked to him "I'm Arthur and I was trying to help you get set in" Arthur said. "Ok but you should be glad you didn't get in this one" Kazuya set the heavy case on the bed and opened it showing 2 combat/survival knives heavy battle combat armor, practice armor, full body weights, and survival gear to last for nine months plus some miner explosives.

"What the hell! Why do you have all this what are you ex-military or something" Arthur looked at the contents of the case not knowing that there was two more compartments "I'm not ex-military I have been in the military since I was eleven" Kazuya said with meaning. "You're serious aren't you" Arthur asked and Kazuya nodded "Well moving on let me introduce you to someone its lunch time anyway"

They walked to the lunch room and Arthur went to look for his friend Kazuya when and grabbed Sushi and tried a few other delicacies he had never seen he thanked the cooks of the meals and walked to the table where he saw Arthur and a girl who looked at him and waved. As he was walking he saw Burger Queen 'ugghhh why would they even consider that costly place when the delicacies of the world are free and all you can eat healthy buffet' he shook his head and accidently bumped in to someone

"Oh sorry" Kazuya apologized and he ducked her hit making it look like he bent over to pick up her food that had been dropped. Everyone watched in awe as he "picked up the food" and she missed her hits. 'What the hell I'm hitting his after images? There's no way he's only a limiter' then she used accel to hit him but as she tried he side stepped and put her bag of burgers down next to her and walked to the table Arthur and the girl were waiting at.

Kazuya was just about to sit down as he "was" kicked through a window. And like it was walking he landed on his feet "now why did you do that? I apologized for bumping into you and I don't know what trauma happened to you but I would like to help you work past it" she attacked again and he blocked her strike with his dragon fangs and everyone was shocked at what had happened Kazuya summoned gantlets and metal Boots with dragons on them. "What the hell! What are you?" Satellizer yelled "Well to be honest I don't think you would like the answers I would give you" Kazuya flashed his nova eyes and she froze as if she saw a ghost or a demon.

"Aw loss the nerve" Kazuya smiled "Good I don't feel like fighting today anyway" Kazuya dissipated the Dragon Fangs and started walking to the near the closest doors and then a spear hit the wall in front of him he looked back and saw it was a female student had thrown it. "You're not going anywhere till you tell us how you used a volt weapon" She called out "well I guess I don't need to tell you anything it's not a volt weapon so we're done here" he walked away then a beam and three other different weapons were launched to the wall.

"We would like you to tell us as a third year I would like you to tell us" said a blond haired student with a group standing behind her "I'm sorry but I have five times more fighting if not war experience so your status and threats mean absolutely nothing to me" Kazuya replied with a dead voice as if he was soulless. Kazuya reached for the door again and the beam hit the handle "Now it's not nice to insult your upper class.." she was silenced when her volt weapons were destroyed by a beam weapon like her own then she saw a hovering laser weapon and a holo screen in front of his face.

"Now I'm going inside and none of you can stop me" and he walked in the building and everyone stood there in awe as he destroyed the second ranked third years volt weapon. Arthur and Kaho ran after him. 'Who the hell is that kid and how is he able to use Pandora like weapons?' "Who are you newest student to West Genetics?" Kazuya was walking through the building towards the boy's dorm.

"Kazuya wait up I knew you were special but Pandora like weapons now what are you and who are you?" Arthur asked "I can't tell you even if I wanted to and I don't so don't ask again" Kazuya said. Arthur and Kaho saw something they never expected self-hate, regret, a want to disappear. The look stopped them in their tracks 'what happened to you Kazuya?' the two thought as they saw him walk away. He walked to his room and locked the door after he dropped to his knees then and he screamed and cried all the flash back had been suppressed and like that using his Plasma Rifle all the people he was ten thousand Soul Reaper that was Kazuya's nick-name in the military.

People heard they wondered what could cause a man such pain Arthur stayed with his Pandora for the night he knew Kazuya needed space. There were a few Student who were curious Satellizer, Elizabeth, and her crew Satellizer heard the screams it reminded her of her past but his weren't begging for the pain stop it was his life his screams wanted his own life to end. She felt something run down her face she touched her cheek it was tears she was crying from understanding such deep pain that exceeded even her own.

Elizabeth was out for a walk in the beautiful moonlight as she was just starting to enjoy the lighting the quiet it was interrupted. "GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA" Elizabeth jumped and summoned her weapons and she looked towards the boys dorms and saw a light escaping Kazuya's room 'what's happening to you? And what caused you to scream in such agony?' she decided to have a look.

The girls walked up opposite stair cases and meet at Kazuya's door "What are you doing here?" they each other asked at the same time "I think I should be asking that don't you think" both girls jumped. Chiffon walked out of the shadows "Now what are you two doing here so late or at all" Chiffon asked with her sweet deadly smile "I was coming to see why there was such pain fill screams coming from that room" Elizabeth said properly. "I came to ask what happened in his past to cause him to scream during his flash backs" Chiffon and Elizabeth looked at her the door opened. "What are you all doing here just go the fuck away bye" Kazuya said in a pained voice and with Nova eyes glowing. "What … what were those eyes?" Elizabeth and Satellizer asked in horror.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you not to talk about what you saw and I can't tell you it's not my place" Chiffon said the girls were about to protest but they were dragged out side "Now please go to sleep." Chiffon disappeared and the girls were left alone "What did you mean when you said flash backs?" Satellizer flinched "Let's just say I have personal experience with bad memories and flash backs are uncontrollable memories that come back and for some they're memories we don't want and he offered to help me with mine but when I didn't stop he flashed I thought they were a volt texture but obviously they normal eyes are covers for those eyes"

Satellizer said that then walked away this left Elizabeth with even more question she decided to sleep on it. For the first time in her life she had nightmares about the old wars between humans from the history books she read she had to learn about and how to use and clean every one of the weapons that were used. Her nightmares were about Kazuya being one of the soldiers and she saw everything that she read she saw him kill in the name of a country men women and worse child soldiers.

She screamed and begged for him to stop but when she tried to touch him she phased right through him but that's not all that happened she felt his emotions and his thoughts 'why do I have to kill these people we started this fight and they're just defending themselves' those were the thoughts then she saw the number of people he kill 548 men 200 women that shot at him 359 protecting their kids 898 child soldiers and the worst 1000 innocent children and that memory was him sniping a supposed terrorist base but it was just a camp for survivors from when the war stared and he killed every one who came out.

Elizabeth shot up sweat dripping she walked to the bathroom then he remembered Kazuya's not because of the way they looked but the look in them. It was the same as in her dream the look of pain and Regret. "What happened to you Kazuya?" She got dressed and went too class.

No one expected Kazuya in class but there he was acting like all the screaming never happen an focusing on his studies that he already knew. Classes flew by and it was lunch Kazuya grabbed his lunch and walked outside and saw Elizabeth, her crew, Satellizer. "Chiffon told you it's not your place to know so leave me alone and Satellizer I will help you with your problem if you want me to"

Elizabeth crew was insulted and wanted to make a move but Elizabeth told them previously not to but that didn't stop Annette she used Tempest Turn to attack him Elizabeth used hers to stop her "I told you not to attack him don't test me" She sung any way but Kazuya caught her blade and broke it. "She was trying to help you. You should listen to the person you follow" and he disappeared.


	2. One Hell of a Week

"What the hell first you want to put that kid in his place then you tell us not to touch him what's going on?!" Elizabeth didn't even pay her attention she walked away and was left to her own thoughts 'what happened to you Kazuya? Why do you have those eyes?' she walked to the dorm with the pool and went for a swim. Kazuya was walking to class as he saw the stares he was getting and ignored then he got to class and waited for it to start and it would have if Annette didn't blow through the wall and want a fight. "Now we won't be interrupted" she said with a blood happy smile. "You Don't want to do this" Kazuya said eyes closed but glowing. "Oh really well I want and will put you in your place" she went for his head with her seethe but her blade stopped she looked and saw a short blade in the middle of her seethe.

"I have had enough" Kazuya opened his eyes and showed his nova eyes and he threw her out the window. Kazuya then came at her with his short blades and every other strike Annette had to resummons her volt weapon. And to make things worse was that his natural speed was at an Accel level "I will ask you this will you stop or do I have to stop you?" Kazuya asked "You know the answer" Annette said in a complete rage "Ok" and a second later there were twelve Kazuya and a Knocked out Annette. But she got up and rushed him he summoned his rifle and shot her hand and seethe shattering her weapon and making her howl like a banshee. The dust cloud settled and there stood Satellizer, Elizabeth, and Chiffon again everyone in awe minus Shiffon he looked down and was gone.

Satellizer took off to the only place that she could think of Kazuya's room she got to the dorm and she heard a silent cry. She found his room and Knocked on his door the door cracked open "What" she heard from inside "I want to talk please" the door closed then she heard the slide lock undone. "Come in" she walked in and saw the room was clean and then she saw Kazuya pulled out a chair she sat in it. "So where do you want to start" he asked flatly "how about you?"Satellizer "No" Kazuya shot her plan down "please just to tell me how you knew I was troubled please"

Kazuya looked down "alright I knew because you had the look of a tortured soul that had things done to her and was forced to endure it I know how that is because at the age of eight I was forced to endure torcher training to be able to stand the worst kind of torcher and it lasted till I was twelve they said I was lucky to have my accelerated healing most people take eight years to complete the training" Kazuya finally answered her after a few minutes of silence and his answer left her speech less and she thought of the common torcher that she knew then the kid her bastard brother put her through and was angry that the military that is supposed to protect people would even think to do that to their own men let alone a child "Now your turn" Kazuya said showing no emotion on his face but his eyes were full of pain.

Satellizer went over how her father had an affair with her mother and how she got sick and she then went to her life in the El Bridget Estate and then she told him about her brother and what he did to her. The amount of killer intent could kill any living thing if it were physical "he better pray to god he doesn't meet me ever" Kazuya said calmly with shut glowing eyes and hands trembling. But what scared Satellizer was that Kazuya's Nova gloves were flashing in and out of existence and his palms were bleeding from the pressure she moved past her fears and placed her hands on top of his he looked up and tears were streaming down his face. "Thank you for telling me a little about you Kazuya" Satellizer said with a small smile and she left.

The next day was normal for once Elizabeth forced Annette to apologize for her actions and there was a normal day of school. Kazuya was enjoying his free period and was walking around campus and saw a girl who looked out of place and lost. "Hello can I help you? You look lost" then Kazuya recognized her outfit "Ah Kunlun follower she has found you a guide" as soon as he finished her face brightened up. "Yes thank Kunlun it's so rare to see someone who knows the faith" she said with a smile that showed her innocents. "Well let's get you back on track you're looking for the Sister Margaret Right?" Kazuya asked Kazuya walked her to Margaret's office. "Well here we are may Kunlun keep your path bright" Kazuya said with a bow "Hey my name is Rana" Rana said bowing "Kazuya it was nice to meet you."

Kazuya was walking to the dorm when he saw Arthur and what Kazuya thought to be his Pandora and three other Pandora with their weapons summoned. "Look at the first years protecting each other now we can have some fun" said the leader of the group than Kazuya walked in. "Now what's going on here" Kazuya asked calmly making Arthur scared and the girl next to him wonder why "we were just going to teach these first years to show some respect but now that you're here we will add you to the lesson" said the girl in jean booty short and a tied off top as she walked towards Kazuya cracking her knuckles. "Arthur take the girl and run I can handle these cowards" Kazuya smiled thinking about venting his anger about letting his past hold on him for the past two days.

The three girls looked at each other and laughed "wow one male can summon a volt weapon and he thinks he's top of the food chain ok those two can go but we deal with them later" said the girl in the tide off top. "OK since you three are second years I'll give you a handicap I won't any type of turns, no freezing, and I will only use one weapon sound good" the girls now held a face of pure rage and they summoned. The dark burnet attacked first with her chain.

"How can this be? Kazuya walked through here with ease yet I have walked for two hours and I cannot find the girls dormitory" then Rana felt something "What is this feeling the tears of Kunlun they're calling to something" *Crash* "ha ha ha Ok I underestimated you three now where were we" and a figure jumped from the cloud of dust and it was Kazuya with volt weapons? 'It must be him the tears are calling to' she looked to see Kazuya deflecting the three women's attacks effortlessly with his Nova gloves "What the hell a second ago we were kicking his ass and we can't even hit him Pandora mode?" the twin sword welding woman asked the other two nodded and they went to Pandora mode. "Now you're thinking well come on this first year still thinks your scum"

This sent the girls over the edge all three attacked Kazuya bowed now holding his fist in the air "Shall we dance" Kazuya launched himself towards the axe welder broke her weapon like a twig in his hand k.o. her with one hit. Then used her as a plat form to jump the twin blade welder and let her have a few strikes and then caught her swords broke her weapons like their leaders and was K.O. the same the chain welder saw this and how quickly he we in front of her she fell down trying to back away. "Now those two first years are off limits understand" the girl nodded "Now take them to the Infirmary they have light concussions and you all have light fractures and muscle strain from Pandora mode" again the Girl nodded and grabbed her friends and ran.

"*Sigh* older years that was ridicules I hope they learn" he turned to see Rana "Oh you saw that didn't you" Kazuya asked sheepishly. Rana walks up to him "The Tears of Kunlun chose you" Kazuya wondered for a minute "Oh your stigma reacted to mine you mean" Rana looked up confused "Look" Kazuya turned and lifted the back of his. Rana was in awe as she had never heard of a man baring the Tears let alone fifteen of them maybe more as she saw the last 5 were half covered by the line of his pants. "Well this first year needs a lesson even if Elizabeth doesn't see it" said a gray haired girl sitting in a tree with a red haird and a white haired Girl popping he knuckles wanting a fight the first Male Pandora Kazuya Aoi. "Hmmm Kazuya Aoi a male Pandora you will be mine" said the widely known Chasity eater Pandora.

Kazuya walked to the boys dorm "Kazuya Aoi" he turned to see a dark red haired woman "Yes can I help you Ms…" Kazuya asked "I am Ingrid Bernstein a third year" Ingrid said in a dark tone 'great another upper classmen who knows fuck all about me and think they're above me' "What can I do for you Ms. Bernstein" "People call me the Protector of order and as a Pandora I will up hold the creed behind the title" Ingrid said with a passion "Good for you but I've had a long day and I'm tired so you can find me tomorrow and explain what you want then" Kazuya said in a don't fuck with me tone. Kazuya took a step and felt it a little hard to move "Ah your limiter is here. You need to work on your freezing" Kazuya jumped up and stretched a little "It's far too weak to hold me" Kazuya snapped and broke the freezing. "Now let's talk tomorrow like I said before" Kazuya continued to walk to the boys first year dorm.

Kazuya turned and caught Ingrid's foot "Mission 509-C West genetics Carnival under attack" this caught Ingrid's attention "20 First year casualties out of the 450 that arrived there one platoon leader Casualty the leaders last order was to the first years to run and save them self's I should know I was on the protection detail watching the first years that was four years ago you were on of the first years and were ahead a grade at the time" Ingrid thought and remembered a small boy and the girls teasing him.

Flash back

"This carnival with be in a forest with these men as your protection detail" they saw the 13 person squad. But they saw the twelve year old boy "a little boy is protecting us seems like we should protect him" the first years laughed "Don't doubt this boy he has killed two S Class Nova on his own already that's more than my team has done together" Said the men of the Squad every one's heads shot to the boy and saw the dead look in his eyes. "And He's the leader of the detail" the girls looked to him again "Would you mind not touching me" the cold tone shook the girls to their cores at the cold heartlessness behind it.

Flash back end

"You why didn't your team stop the Nova then" Ingrid asked with venom "They were killed by their Pandora's after they were absorbed by that S Class nova and I was forced to kill all six Pandora's so don't think you're the only one who lost friends. I was forced to kill people that trained me and I had no choice. And your Platoon leader made a choice to protect the First years and when I finally reached her the nova just cut her in half. Then me and Shiffon killed the Nova" Kazuya said Ingrid looked at him she knew he was right "Still you are upsetting the order and balance of this school and I must stop you"

"All the people I have gotten into fights with started the fights and I don't like to fight I have had enough fighting in my life trust me" Kazuya let go of her foot and walked into the boys dormitory. That night a lot of research was done on Kazuya nothing came up. Then male Pandora and one name came up the Black lightning Pandora and there was a picture of a Pandora in Clad black armor with one give away that it was Kazuya his lazer rifle and Holo screen. And there was multiple stories one where he save a town another where he was a killer and many more but none of these stories could be true. There were thousands of stories that should have taken a life time if to two life times but one Pandora made a poster and posted them around the school.

The next morning Kazuya was walking (some how he managed to take a route without a poster) Kazuya noticed the stares 'Oh no don't tell me some one found something or they found that picture' then he saw the poster "Kazuya is Black Lightning Hero or Killer" there was the picture he expected then another question "Nova killer yes but is he a killer of innocent kids?" then every kill flashed back. Kazuya stumbled back "So you did kill innocents" Kazuya looked up and saw a gray haired girl "Where did you get this information you do realize that is classified information and you could be tried as a traitor" Kazuya she didn't flinch "well a random story on the internet about the black lighting it's public knowledge" the girl was smiling. "True enough but I will say this I will not be black mailed and if you try I will kill you slowly in way you didn't even know were possible" Kazuya showed his Nova eyes the girl jumped back "Now I'm going to class ok have a good day" with that said Kazuya walked to class and was getting question all the way to class. But the girl he left was anything but happy.

'Kazuya Aoi I will make you pay' "Set them up to fight" the two nodded. Kazuya was enjoying lunch on the roof and was enjoying his time alone and not getting questioned. Then a women with purple hair and three limiters walked up "No I'm not the black lightning and no I have never seen a war zone" Kazuya said flatly "No I'm here to take you as my true limiter" the girl said in a matter of fact tone. "No I work alone now go away" Kazuya said getting up ready to leave then her limiters activated their freezing. Kazuya kept walking surprising the limiters and the girl then there was a clash of metal.

Kazuya used illusion turn to get to the holo training room and he saw Satellizer and Rana fighting "What are you two doing?" Satellizer looked up to see Kazuya and knew see was lied to "Wait you didn't want us to fight over you" Rana asked innocently Kazuya shook his head and asked "no who told" "we did" said the gray haired girl Kazuya turned around and saw the girl he saw earlier "So why are you doing this" then two girls came out "she's doing it cause you don't like the system here and neither did those two we're here cause we want to fight you" said the red head summoning her seethe and the other her gloves *Sigh* "If you wanted a spar all you had to do was ask and I will oblige but you will be reported to Chiffon for the posters" Kazuya said calmly summoning his Nova Dragon gloves.

"However I will hold back a lot sorry to say this but I don't want to hurt you" the girls growled at this "But _Come at me with the intent to kill or I won't even NEED MY GLOVES ON"_ Kazuya taunted the girls smiled evilly because now they were pissed _"__And the dance Begins"_ To the rest of them Kazuya and the third years were disappearing and reappearing fist to fist and blade to fist then it stopped "ha why ha can't ha ha we hit you ha" (Ha's are breathing out) the white haired asked while trying to catch her breath "that's because you have yet to truly fight for your life but it doesn't matter you two were the best spar I have had in a long time" the a Kazuya appeared in front of both of them and helped them up. "Now let head to our dorms and rest it's too late to spar aga" Kazuya was cut off as Shiffon and Tish appeared behind Kazuya and nailed him in the head Shiffon with her fist and Tish with the hilt of her sword "Owwwwwww Why did you hit me Shiffon your so mean and who are you?"


	3. The cost of Power & Black Lighting

"I'm Tish and when I heard about Kazuya Aoi the great prodigy alone killed 2 S" Tish was interrupted by Shiffon "now Tish you know you can't talk about classified information in front of second years let alone his past" Tish was shocked that the other third years didn't know but stayed silent all the same "No answer me this did Kazuya Aoi kill a safe house full of innocent kids and adults I demand to know" everyone looked to the gray haired girl who spoke Shiffon took one step but was stopped by Kazuya "Mission 12 team three main strikers one sniper. That sniper was me my orders were to shoot all who left that house ignoring orders result in twelve days electrocution, waterboarding, no sleep, and no food" everyone looked to him in horror hearing the punishment alone "I would have gladly taken the punishment 10,000 times over hearing their final screams and pleas for their kids' lives and having to shoot kids half my age and some carring other kids happy now that you got your story" Kazuya turned and walked out of the holo training room.

"I hope you're happy. You don't even know how he felt let see you do half the things he's done and come out sane" Satellizer screamed and walked up to the third year punched her launching her to the wall and left. Rana summoned her volt weapons and punched the girl in to the wall further "Your lucky I want to see if Kazuya's ok if I didn't you wouldn't live to see another day" and Rana ran after Satellizer. "I knew that dream was close to what happened and you didn't listen to me now look at what you have done you're lucky I don't want to waste my time on you" Elizabeth walked in with her limiter "So what do you want to do Shiffon they sent him here to team him up" Shiffon looked to her "I don't know but his grandfather sent him here to get some of his childhood back, social skills, and to get him a girlfriend"

Kazuya reached his room Arthur was there with his Pandora "Sorry" Kazuya left and went to find a secluded area sadly there wasn't one. Satellizer found him "Kazuya follow me" Kazuya got up and followed her. They got to her room Satellizer sat down on her bed and patted her lap "Come here and lay down and you can show your real eyes" Kazuya sat down and showed his normal eyes she pulled Kazuya into a hug "Its ok just let it out" at first it was hitched breathing then sobs and then he full out cried "Did she think I wanted to do all the killing all I did was try and stop my sister from leaving then I get thrown in a helicopter and forced to become a weapon and now I cry every time I see a child and shoot my rifle why why does the military use me" Kazuya cried in Satellizer's lap the rest of that night.

*Ring ring* Kazuya shot up scaring Satellizer "Kazuya whats" she was cut off and she looked in to his eyes and they weren't Kazuya it was the deadly Black Lightning. Kazuya summon his battle armor "I have to go thank you for last night" Satellizer tried to stop him but as she reached him he was gone. She got up and ran to the holo room for the radio that connects for constant Nova reports "Four Nova's reported closest response is East Genetics" 'what four that's never happened before… KAZUYA' "Black Lightning is in route" 'Kazuya be ok please'

Kazuya was using his triple accel to run to the Nova he arrived and saw it charging it partical beam "**PENTA ACCEL**" he appeared in front of the core "NOVA SHEILD" the Beam fired everyone on the battle field was blinded by a sudden flash. Then they saw their protector flying back and the Nova's core destroyed. The Platoon ran to see what happened to their savior what they saw wasn't pleasant Nova texture half destroyed burned skin and a missing his left arm but it was regenerating then the helmet disappeared to reveal a 16 year old boy "Black Lightning enroot to second Nova" and he stood there for three seconds and he was completely healed. Kazuya activated his Nova textures and started to use his double accel then he noticed that the Platoon he saved was following him "_Why are you following me you need to go back to base and get to med bay I can do this alone"_ "No we will help you nearly died saving us" the leader exclaimed.

_"__You will return to base or you might get caught in the crossfire now return to Base and WAIT FOR ORDERS PLATOON LEADER" _Kazuya roared revealing his Nova eyes the Platoon stopped the leader nodded and left. Kazuya used tripled accel to reach the next Nova. Then he saw the Nova's next target "AAHHHHHHHHHH **_PENTA ACCEL"_** appeared in front of the blue haired girl before she was impaled and it cut his left shoulder stopping the blade. Kazuya Aimed his rifle with Nova eyes "**_NOVA RIFLE CLATACSMIC SHOT" _**the shot tore through the Nova's blade and obliterated its core. The Nova was destroyed and Kazuya passed out on the field "MEDIC HURRY PLEASE" the left side of Kazuya's body was burned and tattered and he lost and arm again.

"AHHHGGGG What happened" Kazuya asked in pain "You used Penta accel twice and the Cataclysmic shot in one day boy when will you stop being so stupid" Kazuya looked to see his mentor "Hey Kim aren't you supposed to be hunting the other two Nova. How long was I out?" "Twenty minutes a new record lets go" Kazuya Jumped of the bed and activated his Nova texture he walked out of the room and saw the Blue haired girl he saved holding hands with her boyfriend Kazuya smiled and walked to the helicopter. "Where are the Nova now?" "They're on their way to West Genetics" *CRRACKKKK* Kim saw the black flash that gave Kazuya his name "Shatters the ground and is gone like Black lightning that boy always amazes me but be safe"

'Satellizer please be safe' Kazuya arrived above the School and the corrupted Pandora were breaking through the south gate "Gahhhhh*cough cough* not now please body give me a few more hours" Kazuya begged to the heavens coughing blood into his hand "AHHHHHHHHH MARK NOOOOOO" Kazuya looked to the school and Knew the defense parameters third years main protection unit second main Fallback option.

Atia was holding her dying limiter when the ground cracked and a black object hit the ground. "one two three" and the object stood "Lets go" two blood red beams hit the stigma like objects in the middle of their chest and was about to go for the kill when the Pandora's changed back to normal "Control the Stigma on their chest destroy that and the Pandora will return to normal Black Light out" *click* *Cough Cough COUGH* blood dripped from the bottom of the of the man's helmet. The dust cleared for the third years to see it was the black lightning with two pistols. He flashed in front of Mark and stabbed him in the leg with a needle and Mark shot up and his mortal wound was gone.

'where is she where is she?!' "SEMPAI!" Kazuya heard the scream of Arthur **_"_****_Penta ACCEl."_** Satellizer jumped in front of Arthur and Genessa to protect them from the attack the was coming from the Corrupted Pandora but she didn't feel any pain 'whats going on she should hav' Satellizer looked up to see Kazuya standing in front of her in is acclaimed Black Lightning armor and the helmet dissipated to reveal a relived Kazuya blood draining from the corners of his mouth. "I'm so glad you're ok Satellizer Arthur give Genessa this" Kazuya tossed a injection needle to Arthur which he used and the effects were instantaneous the burn part of her body was healed and her arm was back only missing skin and she was breathing easy.

Kazuya flipped around and shot the stigma on the corrupted Pandora and she returned to normal "Good the rest is up to you Aunty Shiffon" *Cough cough* Kazuya coughed up blood and dropped like a rock. "KAZUYAAAAAA" Satellizer picked up Kazuya his armor was dissipating leaving a school uniform "KAZUYA PLEASE WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T GO NOOOOOOOOO" Kim rushed in and Knelt next to the boy "YOU WONT DIE YET YOU LITTLE BASTARD I TRAINED YOU! RULE NUMBER 35 KEEP ALOT OF THESE ON YOU" Elise screamed slamming the same needle he gave to Arthur in his chest *Deep inhale* Satellizer saw Kazuya's eye's shoot open and he launch his upper body up.

Kazuya looked left and right "KAZUYA easy easy it's me Kim remember your sister's teammate" Kazuya looked to her "I told you I hate using those dam injection you should have let me sleooff" Satellizer tackled Kazuya and Balled in his chest "I thought you died" *sob sob sob* she hit him in the chest "I hate you I thought I lost you" Kazuya wrapped his arms around Satellizer "I'm sorry I'm just glad you're ok I was worried when I heard that the Nova were heading here the only thing on my mind was you Satellizer. Will you be my Pandora?" Satellizer blushed but Kim decided to speak "You must be special he has never had a partner and a lot of Pandoras have asked and I mean a lot of them" but before Satellizer could answer Kazuya passed out to reveal the miracle medicine didn't work so well as they started noticing the blood spots forming "KAZUYA"

"He's ok he will just need a minute to heal but he will be ok" everyone turned minus Elise knowing it was Chiffon. Satellizer picked Kazuya up and took him to the schools hospital. A week later all Pandora's &amp; their limiters gathered at a party. Kazuya accompanied Satellizer and Rana tried to make her presents known. Elizabeth called them to a table "I owe you my friends lives" she pulled out a large bottle she was about to announce it but "Mably 2030 a good year but I don't like wine I like this" Kazuya interrupted her then pulled out a large bottle of Jack Daniels "what is that?" Kazuya then answered "It's an old American whiskey I found buried in a safe house I trained in there are only the fifty bottles I found left in the world" Elizabeth was curious "How about this I'll trade you bottle for bottle" Kazuya offered and Elizabeth nodded "I'm glad I brought two bottles Chiffon come join us for a drink"

Chiffon walked up and took a seat "I think I might so have you answered him Satellizer" Satellizer turn a dark red "No but I think I know the answer" Kazuya said offering his hand to Satellizer and she took it. "Well I must ask that you both try the Mably just once" Kazuya nodded and poured four glasses then pulled out a crystal Liquor Bottle with a brown looking Liquor. Then he grabbed another two glasses and poured a brown looking liquor. He gave everyone their drinks and Elizabeth &amp; Satellizer wondered why they didn't get a glass of the other liquor and asked. "Well whenever me and Shiffon get to drink together we share a drink of 1950 Brandy if you want you can have one but I would ask you chose wine or brandy" Elizabeth asked to try a glass as did Satellizer and every one grabbed their wine "To health, Life, and Love" Kazuya said still holding Satellizer's hand. With that Elizabeth and Satellizer downed their drinks and Kazuya and Shiffon drank theirs like a proper wine.

Satellizer's face reddened "Ah Satellizer this is your first drink no?" Elizabeth asked Satellizer nodded "that would explain how easy the Alcohol is effecting your immature body" Satellizer face faulted but be for she could voice her mind Kazuya spoke "I wouldn't talk so big just yet go ahead and down your brandy like you did your wine" Elizabeth nodded downed it and her face was redder then Satellizers "HA HA HA HA see" Kazuya defended Satellizer "I have no idea what your *hic*" Elizabeth covered her mouth as Kazuya was roaring laughter. "Well Satellizer drink yours" Elizabeth shoot back and Satellizer complied.

12 shots of Wine and 4 of Bandy Later for Elizabeth and Satellizer

Kazuya knew they were at their limits "Ok that's enough you two let go people are starting to stare" Kazuya picked Satellizer and walked about ten feet *Crash* everyone turned to see Satellizer standing and Kazuya in a wall "Easy Satellizer it's Me Kazuya Aoi not Louis El Bridget" Satellizer shook her head and walked into his arms shaking, and tears streaming down her face. Everyone heard a mumble only Chiffon heard him clearly "Louis El Bridget I Will Kill You Slowly"

Kazuya Carried Satellizer to her room and laid her down and was about to walk out when he felt a weight on his back "Please stay I don't want to have nightmares Please Kazuya" her eyes were filled with pain and fear "Anything Satellizer" Kazuya laid next to Satellizer on top of the covers Kazuya held her close that was the best night of sleep either had. Satellizer woke up and saw Kazuya and smiled then saw he was on top of the covers *sigh* 'such a gentlemen and a kind man' *Ring ring* Kazuya stirred and Satellizer got up to check her computer and she saw a message from her sister to come and stay at the family owned Resort and she was the manager it 'hmm why not as long as Louis isn't there'


	4. The Brother & Alaska

Satellizer talked to Kazuya about the offer "I agree to go but if he is there be warned I can't promise he will live another second if I see him" she agree and they planned for their upcoming break. The rest of the semester went smoothly Rana was finally accepting Kazuya and Satellizer's dating and asked if they could be a Three Pandora team Satellizer didn't mind as long as she didn't try to steal Kazuya and Kazuya agreed. The break finally came and Satellizer was sending messages to her sister warning her sister to keep her brother away and she swore up and down he wouldn't be there. Kazuya and Satellizer got on a plane and enjoyed the plane ride.

Kazuya was impressed and enjoyed the limo ride to the resort. They arrived at the resort and were greeted by Satellizer's sister things were great "Ah it's great to be at my families resort" Satellizer grip tightened on Kazuya's hand and Kazuya's eyes turn to Nova eyes "Sister I told you to keep him away" Satellizer said to Violet holding Kazuya's arm trying to keep him from going and attacking Louis "I know you don't like" Violet was cut off as Nova textures were forming on Kazuya's hand "Wwwwhat hhhow is that posibl" "YOU SON OF A BITCH" Kazuya was flying at Louis with Katana summoned and a girl stood in front of Louis with sword drawn.

"_MOVE AND LET ME KILL THAT PATHETIC BITCH BEHIND YOU"_ Kazuya roared the girl swung and Kazuya summoned him Dragon Fang and caught the blade and crushed it in his hand _"__MOVE OR BE MOVED"_ the girl was shocked and scared _"__fine Tempest Turn"_ ten Kazuya's shot in to the air and she tried to block them but as Kazuya got close Violet stood in front of her brother "now that is enough I invited you and I will send you away" she said flatly the other Kazuya's disappeared _"__Come Near Satellizer and not even your sister could stop me from killing you. You will die slow and I will enjoy every moment pealing you apart"_ Kazuya said with shining Nova eyes Satellizer turned to Louis "He knows everything and I will never do anything you say or want ever again" and just like that Louis was pissed.

Kazuya was Fuming and sat at a table Satellizer sat next to him "It's ok I'll tell my sister why you reacted the way you did" Kazuya took her hand and they were enjoying their meal and then the blond girl that defended Louis walked up to Satellizer and Kazuya "What do you want" the girl raise her hand "think really hard about if you want to keep that hand or not" Kazuya said coldly the girl was surprised that a kid younger than her could be heartless. "What is your connection to that filth" the girl raised her hand again and punched Kazuya but that punch didn't have an effect Kazuya at all the girl pulled back and held her hand in pain "I am an ex-military soldier/ On Call Nova Execution Specialist you have no chance in hurting me" the girl stumbled back in to Louis caught her "What are YOU doing here"

"I just came to make sure everything was ok" Louis said "It was till I saw your ugly mug" Kazuya said flatly Louis faltered at the comment "And I wanted to talk to my sis" Louis had a blade to his neck and a gun to his head "I told you before you will stay away or I'll get my way and put you through the torcher training I went through at eight years old" Satellizer's and the other girls eyes widened "now clean out your ears and listen stay away from Satellizer because you're still doing your you're the master crap to that girl and then use her as a shield for you pathetic ass" Louis was pissed and as Kazuya dissipated and held his hand to Satellizer "Sister I would like a word" Louis said in a demanding tone "She has nothing to say to you I will say this one last time stay away or die" Kazuya said as his Nova textures formed combat armor.

Kazuya and Satellizer walked to her room and Kazuya decided to stay there for the night. *Knock Knock* Kazuya looked to the door Satellizer was in the shower she he walked up to the door and opened it and saw Louis and it was on. Kazuya cocked his fist a planted it in Louis face planting him in the walk coughing his guts up "What did I tell you LOUIS EL BRIDGET." Violet and Holly were running to Satellizer's room and the got to the turn that lead to the hall of Satellizer's but the stopped as someone crashed in to the wall and they turned to see Kazuya walking toward the someone in the wall. They looked to the wall and saw Louis 'oh shit.' And Satellizer grabbed him and held him "Get him out of here or Kazuya will kill him" she yelled.

Louis woke up tied to a chair "You have a girl who loves you god knows why but she loves you I don't know. why can't you see that" Louis looked around to find the source of the voice and saw Violet she yelled at him after being told everything that he did to Satellizer. "You know I can understand why Kazuya hates you your lucky your family or I would let him kill you now I'll leave you with Holly" Louis looked to see Holly by the door "I Love you why can't I be the cause of your smile like before" Holly Cried out "I'm sorry Holly I used you as a replacement for Satella and then I started to see only you and love you but then Violet told me about Satella and I was blinded again" Louis said as Voilet cut the bindings "now show her you love her and need her" Violet said as Louis hugged Holly and then cupped her face and Kissed her. Kazuya left the two to their devices and headed for Satellizer's room "How did it go?" Satellizer asked laying in bed "Good I got his brain out of his ass now he knows he loves Holly and she knows it too. Satellizer I'm sorry" Violet said.

Satellizer nodded and Violet looked around to find Kazuya then he walked out in shorts and no shirt from the shower but he forgot about Satellizer and didn't sense Violet. They admired his sculpted body but then noticed all the scars and three tattoos one for the Nova Hunters Squad anther for the U.S.A Anti-Nova Tactical Army and the last one Maria's Son then he looked to them and activated his under armor (clothes) like Texture "You can stop staring now" they shook their heads and blushed "How is Mr. Dush?" Violet flinched but understood Kazuya's hate "well from what I can tell Holly might soon have him whipped if things go right and he won't ever touch Satellizer or Holly like that ever again" Kazuya nodded.

Violet left leaving Kazuya and Satellizer alone and Kazuya revealed his real eyes and walked to Satellizer "Thank you for protecting me" she said in a happy whisper tone "Always I'm with you till the end Satellizer" he kiss her cheek and she blushed he was about to get up she cupped his face "I want a kiss. M. m.. my first kiss Kazuya please" she asked blushing Kazuya smiled and Kissed her then they slept in the same bed and held each other close.

The next day was filled with apologies' and thank yous' and Kazuya enjoyed a nice dinner with Satellizer and her family. *Ring Ring* Kazuya looked at his phone and saw it was his grandfather "Excuse me for a moment" Kazuya excused himself "Yes ….. I see …. Yes Grandfather we will be there …. *click* …..DAMN YOU OLD MAN AND YOUR SURVEILLANCE!" Kazuya walked back to the table "Sadly I will have to leave for Alaska to observe and give data to the E-Pandora Project and Gengo Aoi My Grandfather has requested that you come as well Satellizer as my Partner" Kazuya announced. Satellizer blushed and was congratulated.

The next morning their plane set off for Alaska. "Hmmmm" Satellizer didn't like this Kazuya explained how the E-Pandora were Non-Stigma compatible girls being turned into Pandora "You have a Bad feeling too" Kazuya asked Satellizer nodded "It's probably why Grandfather wants us to go" Kazuya stated. Satellizer and Kazuya talked back and forth tossing questions till their flight landed. "Ah welcome back Kazuya" said a dark Brunet in a lab coat "Hello Ms. Oohara how have you been?" Kazuya spoke coldly.

Kazuya walked passed her without a second glance "Still holding a grudge" the Doctor asked "No all you wanted to do was Dissect me and take me apart" Kazuya said showing his Nova eyes making the doctor back up. "Seems like you remember why you had to move to the other Chevalier's Stigma Study group" Kazuya walked to the Ball Room area and talked with Satellizer "Kazuya?" he turned to see Elizabeth and Chiffon "Hey guys" Kazuya talked with his schoolmates and the a redhead walked up "Hello Chiffon and Black Light" Kazuya thought for a minute "Ah Roxanne the Immortal how are you it's been quite some time since we last meet it was be for you were Immortal" Kazuya said "I have been good seems like you got yourself a partner not like the Kazuya I remember" Roxanne said.

Before Kazuya could respond the presentation started. By then end everyone Minus Kazuya was Clapping for Oohara. 'She's Planning something I know it' "Now I need Mock battles for Data E-Pandora VS The Legendary Black Lightning Kazuya Aoi" 'Great' Everyone looked around for the Legendary Male Pandora "There he is" 'Oh god' Kazuya grabbed Satellizer and flashed to the locker room "I'm sorry Black Lightning is famous around the world Now all of the high ranking Pandora know who I am" Satellizer nodded to the comment and when to her seat.

"Round One Rattle E-Pandora" a slender dark skinned Black haired girl walked out "It is Nice to meet you" Kazuya offered his hand. Rattle backed away "Kazuya this is" Oohara tried to speak "I am here of my own will and giving you data of my own will you will not order me around understand Scarlet" the temperature dropped eight degrees. "Now where was I ah It is Nice to meet you Rattle I am Kazuya" he again offered his and this time Rattle took it. "I. 's Nice to m m meet you toooo" Rattle stuttered "No need to be shy or scared just do your best and show me what you can do strength isn't everything" Kazuya said with a worming smile. Rattle Nodded and got her weapons in her hands.

The battle was short but Kazuya congratulated her on her use of her weapons and he would teach her a better weapon suited her fighting style. Even though Rattle lost she left the arena with a smile. "Round Two Gina E-Pandora" the battle went the same way "I'm impressed with your mastery of Staff fighting I can teach you two more staff styles if you would like" Kazuya asked "I will consider it thank you for the comments" Gina left the arena and a white haired girl with red bangs walked up and Kazuya shattered his Nova sword in his hand everyone jumped as they saw it fall to pieces "Scarlet did that to you didn't she" the girl jumped at the hate in his Voice "Round Three Amelia E-Pandora."

"No I will not fight" everyone was shocked "Why" Kazuya looked to her "Don't trust Scarlet she in this for her own gain she tried to use me so I should know" Kazuya flashed out showing why he is the Black Lightning. "Since Kazuya won't fight Elizabeth Mably will take over" the fight lasted till Amelia was standing unconscious. All the E-Pandora left to the locker room "I wonder why Kazuya Aoi left" Rattle asked "he said not to trust Dr. Oohara and that she tried to use him" Amelia said Stroking her hair. "But why? she's here to make the E-Pandora project Succeed right" Gina said "That Might be her cover but trust me she has ulterior Motives I know her scamming ways all too well" everyone turned to see Kazuya. "But why then" Rattle asked scared "Funding, research data anything to further her own goals" Kazuya said walking out the door "Be careful of Future test." And Kazuya left


	5. Good Bye Chiffon

Sorry for the wait i was hit by a car now lets update shall we enjoy

"Mark IV is the next step to the E-Pandora Project" Scarlet announced again finishing her speech everyone was clapping Minus the E-Pandora and Kazuya 'this reeks of bullshit' Kazuya was walking and was stopped by a Blond girl with head phones "My father wishes to speak with you" "Pfft Sorry I'm not in a Talking mood" Kazuya walked past her then was stopped as she grabbed his shoulder "I asked Nicely" she said in a threatening tone "and I declined" Kazuya grabbed her and ad added a little pressure to make her yelp in pain "Now tell your daddy I'm on to him. And DR. Oohara" Kazuya let go and walked away.

The next day there was a big explosion "Nova alert listed Pandora are to respond" Kazuya didn't care to listen to any more. When Kazuya got there he saw something that made him want to kill Dr. Oohara Gina turning into a Nova. "GINA!" Kazuya ran up to her she slashed him across the chest "It's ok its me Kazuyaaaa" Kazuya was sent flying into a wall. Kazuya looked to see his attacker it was Shiffon "You? Are YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! YOU'RE FUCKIN WITH ME RIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN" Kazuya was attacked again but not by Shiffon but by the Tempest Phoenix "That for even making me think my dad was doing wrong." Kazuya was pissed Kazuya Protected Amelia and Gina as long as he could and trying not to kill her and it was enough **_"Mark IV …Is …. A …..BIG LIE"_** Gina said loud and clear and Kazuya heard "SO Daddy can do no wrong right" Kazuya said getting in to Charles' face "DADDY IS THE PERFECT MAN RIGHT!" Kazuya roared as Charles was doing her best to avoid and/or block his attacks "YOUR DAD IS A MURDERING BASTARD WITH THAT BULLSHIT MARK IV" Kazuya roared for every Pandora to hear and was pissing Charles off Chiffon jumped in front of Kazuya and distracted him enough for Charles to kill Gina. They moved Gina Chiffon called Satellizer to calm Kazuya down then Pandora Platoon leaders tried to take him "Touch me and I will level this entire facility to the depths of hell themselves" the Pandora jumped back seeing the Nova eyes.

Then Chiffon stepped in "now now just let Kazuya be Satellizer just calmed him down and if you start him up again I don't think even I could stop him" this scared every one the Smiling Monster saying there was someone stronger than her and he was right in front of them. The Pandora Nodded scared of what he could really do. Kazuya walked back to his room with Satellizer "Its ok Kazuya" Kazuya shook his head "no it isn't they're going to the same to those other girls if we" Kazuya was cut off "No if I don't do something" Elizabeth was at the door "No I can't let you" Kazuya was cut off again "you aren't letting me do anything I'm doing it myself" Elizabeth left to write her paper. Kazuya watched over Elizabeth and told Satellizer to watch over the West Genetics Pandora and the E-Pandora and Kazuya made sure her Plan succeeded and any plans Chevalier they were going to use back fired as justice to the people Chevalier hurt and for Gina.

Elizabeth was called to the main office Kazuya Followed in the vents. "What you did was treason" Kazuya recorded the whole conversation and recorded spun around to see Kazuya with Two Nova rifles "Nnnow nnnow kid no need to get hasty" Spencer Stuttered in fear for his life "Oh really so you weren't going to electro torcher Elizabeth wait don't answer I have it all on tape and all those messages you thought you sent out never went out and this is being shown to the Whole Mably Corporation, and your fraud you tried to pin on the Mably family is now being broadcasted to the world" Spencer's eyes widened he was ruined and disgraced.

Kazuya looked at the Camera "WE PANDORA STAND UNITED AND PROTECT THOSE WE FIGHT WITH" though the Pandora were in different room's there was a collective Cheer Kazuya left the room with Mr. Spencer's arms tied behind his back and the Tempest Phoenix was rushing down the hall "If you don't unhand my father I will kill you myself Black Lightning" "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HAAAAA Try me little birdy" roared in laughter the said flatly and the Phoenix snapped "TEMPEST TYPHON" she split in to eight and attacked Kazuya "Childs play" there were Eight Kazuya "You need music wow I thought you were better" Kazuya taunted then the Eight Kazuya became Sixteen.

"How do you keep the rhythm during battle?" she asked with pure hatred "Battle has its own rhythm ELIZABETH TAKE THE TRASH OUT I'LL FINISH THIS AND FIND DR. OOHARA SHES UP TO SOMETHING" Elizabeth nodded "NO YOU DON'T" Kazuya's copies kept Charles busy while he guided Elizabeth then Kazuya meet her at the end of a hallway "now lets get you to your Limiter" Kazuya Smiled "Now now Nephew you've caused a lot of trouble" Elizabeth turned and saw the smiling monster with her weapon arms "But Aunty you're telling me you don't feel that" Chiffon's eyes shot open and Elizabeth saw the same eyes Kazuya had. Chiffon was irritated "Why didn't you tell me" "Because I had to find out whether it Mr. Spencer or the Good Dr. Oohara"

Chiffon sighed "Grandfather sent you here didn't he" Kazuya nodded Chiffon skipped up to him "why didn't you tell me that" she said slapping his head making him go face first into the Metal floor "owwww that's not nice Aunty" "Neither is hiding why you were here" Kazuya chuckled "But remember you never asked" Chiffon growled and Kazuya was Backing away "Any way _I'm GOING TO FIND DR. OOHARA"_ with at Kazuya was gone. Chiffon's eyes widen and chased after Kazuya 'Nephew no' she got there and saw Kazuya standing there shaking. Chiffon walked in and saw Maria Lancelot "How does it feel to see a clone of your grandmother Kazuya and she has one of your stigma" then the clones eyes shot open and she scream and the other clones eyes shot open and broke out of their bio tubes.

Then another one with one of Kazuya's stigma launched it at him "KAZUYA" sadly for Chiffon it was too late. It hit Kazuya in the chest "AHHHHHHHH" all the memoires of that Maria Clone flowed into him its creation and her plan but then his memories flowed in to him "KAZUYA are you ok" Chiffon asked Kazuya shook his head and nodded then he looked and saw Amelia walking to Scarlet then her eyes turn into Nova eyes and the Clone Maria's looked up and walked toward Amelia "NOOOOO AMELIAAAAAAAA"

"I'm sure Kazuya is fine" *BOOOOOOOOOOOM* "Alert Unknown Type Nova on base" Satellizer looked up in shock then ran to the Pandora battle locker room. Then she got outside and saw Chiffon and Kazuya with Nova eyes "Kazuya what is that thing?" Satellizer asked "It's Amelia but ALL PANDORA ARE TO DEAL WITH THE S TYPE AND UNKNOWN TYPE DUE WEST 200 KILOMETERS" the Pandora nodded and left Satellizer and the Blue haired girl he save "What are you two still doing here go" Kazuya said "NO" they both answered. Kazuya wanted to remind them but then Nova used its Particle Beam "Plasma Shield" Kazuya yelled as a large shield formed around them. "Damn-it fine Stay behind Chiffon" Kazuya knelt "PENTA ACCEL" and Kazuya was standing on top of the Nova and Sinking "KAZUYA" Satellizer screamed Chiffon stopped her "He is trying to save Amelia" Satellizer looked up and saw the Nova stop.

Mind Scape

Kazuya was walking in a hall with ripped pictures and saw Amelia crying he sat next to her she looked to him. "Why do you protect them? They took a lot from you too" Kazuya opened his eyes and it scared her at first "Yea a few humans took a lot from me? But I won't blame every other human even though they could do the same" Kazuya said and Amelia looked to him "Humans are frail, scared, weak, and greedy creatures. But they are scared they will die tomorrow they will get desperate" Kazuya showed his arm where six stigma were ripped out.

Amelia was shocked "Now let's get you back to normal so you and your friend's can come to west genetics" Amelia looked "but how?" she asked "this is all from my stigma I can either tack it back or make you a true Pandora" He looked at her "It's up to you either return to normal or become a true Pandora" Amelia looked down then she looked up with fire in her eyes.

Real world

The Pandora finished the s type Pandora then there was a Blinding flash and they looked other unknown Nova which now was back to Amelia with yellow eyes and her spear was bigger and had two bladed ends. "Now let's take out these Nova" Amelia said walking with and just as she said pieces of the Nova started to fall and turned humanoid Nova began to attack. "Chiffon if I freeze them do you think you can get to the Nova and expose its core" Kazuya asked Chiffon nodded and Kazuya closed then opened his eyes to reveal his true nova eyes "FREEZING" and all the Nova froze in place and Chiffon use her illusion to quickly get through the Pandora and kill them she appeared in front of the big s like type Nova and exposed the core "NOVA REAPER RIFLE" he summoned a black rifle and shot the core which crumbled to dust after it was hit. But the Nova still stood and then the core turned in to the last person Kazuya expected a female Nova the looked like "Kazuha?" and the Nova appeared in front of Kazuya '"Why .w….you….liste….t…..us…..Kazuya"' the Nova tried to mentally communicate to Kazuya 'what was that? Why won't you listen to us?' Kazuya wondered and the Nova nodded then just before it did anything Kazuya was over loaded was images and memories and he blacked out and woke up and saw the nova was crushed in Chiffon's hands and the other nova Transforming its self-destruct form 'no not this' Kazuya and Chiffon thought as they remembered the last time they saw this form.

Flash Back

Five years ago the 9Th Nova clash "NOWW LETS KILL THAT NOVA" one of the solider yelled "but they said to pull back" Yelled a young Kazuya the Pandora and Limiters rushed the Nova Kazuya followed always behind the attacking group then the Nova changed its form and Chiffon rushed to cover Kazuya. The Nova exploded and Kazuya switched his and Chiffon's position so he could cover her **"Nova Shield"** and the shield held up till the end of the blast and Kazuya took the hit for Chiffon his skin was burned off and his muscles received 2nd degree burns. "KAAAAAAZZZZUUUUYYYYYYAAAAA" Chiffon screamed as Kazuya fell to the ground in pain. Only he and Chiffon survived the land was ash and bodies were cremated.

Flash Back End

"EVERYBODY RUN NOW!" Kazuya ordered the Pandora's and Limiters ran **"AHHHHHHHHHHH NOVA PLASAMA SHIELD" **a shield like wall was formed in front of the Pandora and Limiters then Chiffon walked through it "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHIFFON" she looked back "you can't hold it by yourself" Chiffon smiled sadly revealing her Nova eyes "NO CHIFFON DON'T DO IT PLEASE" Kazuya begged Chiffon transformed into Anti-Nova Weapon form and created a shield around the blast and the shields lasted like the last time Kazuya was burned but all the Pandora and limiters were alive "CHIFFOOOOONNN NOOOOOO" Kazuya fought to stand and screamed in and ran to the crystal Chiffon statue in agony and little lights fell from the sky and everyone's wounds were healing except for Kazuya's. He was knelling "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH damn-it why NOT AGAINN AHHHG ha ah ha" Kazuya cried and Satellizer knelled down next him and held him in her arms. And everyone learned that even the strong can be frail.

West Genetics

Ticy was walking around the class room from an uneasy feeling from the start of her day. Then a small light hit her nose. Then she saw Chiffon "Hi Ticy" she said with her Normal smile and Ticy broke down in tears because Chiffon and everyone wasn't back until next week "You're not coming back are you" Chiffon shook her head "I never left I'm always with you since the beginning now protect this school and the Pandora in I" Ticy broke down and swore on her life she would protect the school and its rules. She reached for Chiffon and her ribbon fell into her hand and Ticy broke down crying.

Alaska

"What do you mean you're not coming back" Chiffon's limiter said shocked at the News "I have to find out what Information Chevalier was going to use agents my family and why go so far" Elizabeth said as Kazuya fumed and wondered if his own Grandfather had something to do with this and if he did "He will regret this" everyone turned to Kazuya wondering what he meant. Everyone boarded the chopper and headed back to West Genetics and all of them slept all the way home minus Kazuya who was wondering how the clone + E-Pandora made a Nova. 'Grandfather what are you doing I know you voted against this plan but it still happened did you know this would happen?' Kazuya wondered as Satellizer cuddled into him he looked to her and she was looking at him "What's wrong Kazuya" she asked as she saw the anger and confusion on his face. "Nothing just thinking about what happened" Satellizer cupped his face "you did everything you could have done"

Kazuya looked down "I know but still…" Kazuya held Satellizer tighter a tear hit Satellizer her cheek and she knew why Chiffon was family to Kazuya and he lost the closest thing to a sister he ever had. They feel sleeping each other's arms not caring about anyone else there. It was the next day they landed in West Genetics they got off and were greeted by the new Ticy. They all walked out of the chopper and Ticy put a hand on Kazuya's shoulder "I know Chiffon put up with your antics but trust me I won't step out of line and face me" she said in a tone that could kill. Kazuya looked back at her and faced her "I don't step out of line I'm forced to step out of line and I step back in. I haven't broken the line I've been holding back like Chiffon if you want to fight then just say it flat out OK" Kazuya said in a dead tone to match Ticy's.


End file.
